


Stargazing

by Decepticonsensual



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:38:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decepticonsensual/pseuds/Decepticonsensual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chromedome and Rewind take a break to go stargazing while stationed on an alien world.  Things get a little dirty... in more ways than one.  Explicit sticky sex; warnings for some consensual roughness, and mentions of hypothetical violence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [specspectacle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/specspectacle/gifts).



“And _that_ one is Prowl being round-house kicked in the face –” Rewind broke off to slurp some engex through his straw.  “And _that_ is Prowl being punched in the crotchplate.  By a Phase Sixer.”

“What about that one?”

“Prowl flipping over a table, only to discover a rabid scraplet underneath it,” Rewind intoned solemnly.  “Those faint stars on either side are his doorwings going straight up as he screams like a little newbuild.”

Chromedome _lost it,_ snorting with laughter and rolling over to wrap his arms around Rewind.  He nuzzled against the join between his _conjunx’s_ helm and his shoulder.  One hand came up to trail slowly over Rewind’s chest.  “You’re awful.”

“Yeah, you know you love it.”

“What am I going to do with you?”

“I’ve got a few ideas,” purred Rewind.

“Mmmm?”  Flexing his fingers away from Rewind for a moment, Chromedome let his injectors extend, so that he could rake them almost delicately down Rewind’s plating.  The blue visor flared with interest.  Chromedome traced one of the red stripes, and Rewind writhed under him.

“That was definitely one of them.”  Rewind’s vents were starting to come fast and ragged as the injectors made their lazy way down his abdomen and grazed the edges of his panel.  He reached up to trace Chromedome’s audial fins with small, deft fingers, and Chromedome’s engine revved in appreciation.

“You want to get back to base?”

“What’s wrong with right here?”

“Here?”  Chromedome glanced around at the rocky stretch of the alien planet.  It was definitely abandoned, but well within the Autobot perimeter, which meant they were safe from Decepticon attacks and curious, easily traumatised natives alike.  “Well… sure, if you like.  Why out here, though?”

Rewind’s voice turned sly.  “Well, if you keep teasing me with those needles, not sure I’m going to make it back to base.  Besides, I like the way you look with the stars behind you.”

Chromedome ducked his head, a bit embarrassed.  “You mean with all the horribly tortured Prowls behind me?”

Rewind laughed.  “That, too.”  Hooking his arms around Chromedome’s neck, he nuzzled against his mask.  The soft slide of warm metal was soothing, even as Rewind’s fingertips slipped skillfully between Chromedome’s neck cables, coaxing a charge along neglected circuitry.  Chromedome huffed as a wash of heat went through him, cycling and building as his _conjunx’s_ hands glided lower.  Still gently nuzzling, Rewind grabbed Chromedome’s hips hard enough to scratch the paint.  The contrasting touches made Chromedome’s helm spin.  He hissed low.

“ _Rewind…_ ”

Rewind wrapped his legs around Chromedome’s waist, so that their bodies were pressed tightly together.  “Open up for me, Domey.”

With a shiver, Chromedome clicked his panel open.  Rewind gave a pleased hum, and slid his body down, scraping his fingertips down Chromedome’s back, until he could grind his panel along the length of his half-hard spike.  It pressurised so fast that it was almost painful, and Chromedome groaned as Rewind opened his own panel, dropping down to the ground to give Chromedome space to move.

Growling, Chromedome pinned him with one hand, using the other to run eager needle-tips over Rewind’s stomach, hips, thighs.  One worked its way into Rewind’s valve, lightly brushing the walls and making him keen.  It emerged dripping lubricant, and Chromedome retracted his mask to lick it clean.

“You’re such a _tease._ ”

“And you’re so slagging eager.”  Chromedome smiled.

“Damn right I am.”  Those demanding hands were on his hips again, dragging him forward roughly.  “Frag me, Domey.  C’mon, let me feel that spike.”

Vents catching, Chromedome slowly pushed inside him, moving gingerly until Rewind groused that he wasn’t made out of glass, and could Chromedome kindly _pound him already._ Trying and failing to mask his grin, Chromedome muttered that there was no pleasing some mecha – and rolled his hips forward until he was fully sheathed inside his _conjunx._ Rewind’s head tilted back, vents cycling frantically, and he dug his fingers into the seams of Chromedome’s hips as he moaned.

Chromedome had his left hand braced on the ground beside Rewind, but the right was still tracing its injectors over Rewind’s plating.  Mindless, sloppy patterns now, as Chromedome lost himself in the heat of Rewind’s body; until Rewind whispered, “Harder, scratch me harder,” and Chromedome obliged, drawing the needles across his thigh hard enough to score the paintwork.  Rewind’s moans were getting louder, and Chromedome curled a hand around him to pull him even closer, clawing at Rewind’s back even as Rewind did the same to his hips.

“ _Domey!_ ”

“You feel so good, Rewind, I –” Chromedome broke off in a strangled gasp, overload abruptly crashing through him.  Below him, Rewind cried out, hooking one leg around Chromedome to tug him close as Chromedome rode out the sensation.  He bent his helm against Rewind’s neck, kissing him softly as he brought his trembling under control; then, pulling back, he dropped to the ground and pushed Rewind’s legs apart.

“I’m so close, Domey – ah!”  Rewind took a punishing grip on Chromedome’s audial fins and held him in place as Chromedome started to lap at his valve.  His hips ground hard against the glossa wriggling inside him.  It wasn’t long before Rewind was arching back with a scream, legs kicking out – one of his heels grazed Chromedome’s fin – and then sagged strutlessly to the ground, vents panting.

Chromedome licked his lips slowly, enjoying the way Rewind’s dim, sated optics tracked the motion, before putting his mask back into place.  Only then did he really take in the state of them.  Rewind’s paintwork was scratched to the Pit, long needle-gouges marking up the white thighs.  His own hips were almost bare of paint where Rewind’s hands had stripped away broad swaths, and Primus alone knew what kind of state his fins were in.  “Um.”

Rewind looked up at the noise, and stifled a giggle.  “Okay, so it was a little messier than I planned.”  He got to his feet and took Chromedome’s hand.  “Worth it.”

***

“Will you stop it with the squirming?”

“It’s _freezing_!  Why’d you leave the paint in that storage closet anyway?  It’s right next to the cooling tanks!”

“Yeah, well, why do you have such gigantic legs?”  Proud of this flawlessly logical rejoinder, Rewind bent back to the task of touching up Chromedome’s thigh.

“At least you don’t have to squint to see what you’re doing.  How are you this _tiny_?” Chromedome grouched as his paintbrush flickered over one of the scratches on Rewind’s shoulder.  They were sitting on their berth, curled around each other as they worked, with Rewind sprawled over Chromedome’s knees.

“Pfft.  You weren’t complaining about my size an hour ago.”

Chromedome snickered.  They painted in silence for a moment, Rewind feeling himself melt under the soothing strokes of the brush.  For all Chromedome’s grumbling, his hands were as skilled and careful in repairing the damage as they had been in… well, in inflicting it.  Rewind shivered happily at the memory, earning a gentle smack on the shoulder and an admonition not to move.

Eventually, Rewind sat back, admiring the clean finish in front of him.  “There!  Gorgeous as ever.”

Chromedome made that strange, breathy noise that indicated he was trying to “pfft” scornfully, and couldn’t.  Rewind turned so that his back was to his _conjunx,_ allowing Chromedome to work on the last of the scratches.  “What?  You know I think you’re beautiful, Domey.”

He’d learned to say it that way over the years.  Chromedome was quick to dismiss straightforward compliments.  He often had a hard time believing that he was anything other than a gangly, rusted-out ex-cop with a set of creepy needles.  So, know, he didn’t necessarily know that he _was_ beautiful, but that Rewind _thought_ he was beautiful – yes, Chromedome did know that.  He might not always understand Rewind’s regard for him, but he trusted it.

“And you’re _stunning,_ ” Chromedome murmured, leaning over to nuzzle against the side of Rewind’s helm.

They snuggled into each other’s arms, paintbrush momentarily forgotten.

“Still tiny, though.”

“I will _hurt you._ ”

Chromedome’s engine revved lasciviously, but he shook his head.  “Save it for another time.”  The smile in his voice was warm.  “We’re almost out of paint." 


End file.
